


renegades . emil steilsson

by lily54541



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Renegades, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily54541/pseuds/lily54541
Summary: "... living life we're renegades."*This is from 2016(?) It's old so aaaa it's not that good--





	renegades . emil steilsson

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops why do I keep revamping old works--  
> But uh yeah. Songfic using Renegades by X Ambassadors. Not the best but eh.  
> 

["And I say hey, hey hey hey..."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8j741TUIET0)

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Run away with me_  
_Lost souls and reverie_  
_Running wild and running free_  
_Two kids, you and me_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You felt the coolness of the night as you walked. Stars twinkled above you as you went on your journey. An adventure with someone you loved. 

You were running away with Emil. He was tired of his family's crap. Lukas always pestering him to call him 'big brother', Matthais now getting drunk almost every day, causing mayhem and disturbing what could be a peaceful life, Tino being annoying as all hell, and Berwald being judgmental and rejecting almost everything he did. 

He had finally had enough, and ran away. He had told you many times of his plans to run away, asking you if you would come along. You agreed, for you couldn't just let him do this himself. Someone had to keep his rebellious nature in check. You were lost souls, unable to see the future and what was going to happen. But that didn't matter, for the feeling of being free was enveloping you slowly, dragging you into an amazing mess.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_And I say_  
_Hey, hey hey hey_  
_Living like we're renegades_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Living like we're renegades_  
_Renegades, renegades_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**~Timeskip to a few months later~**  
You and Emil had been traveling all over, stopping every now and then. You had viewed many special things, and had some special experiences. And through it all, your bond with Emil only grew to be stronger and stronger.

Sometimes you slept in the streets, snuggling close to each other under blankets to try and keep warm. Other times kind people would let you stay with them for a night or two, or you would sometimes treat yourselves and stay in a cheap hotel, which nonetheless was still more comfortable than sleeping on the sidewalk. And rarely, you would find a friend and stay with them. Food could be complicated. At first, you two had packed tons of food. But you had learned to be conservative. Buy cheap, buy few items, and move on. There were times when a generous stranger would give you a small amount of money, and you two would show how grateful you were. 

Emil's desire to have fun and be different and your smarts and common sense were things that kept you safe and happy. Life was amazing.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Long live the pioneers_  
_Rebels and mutineers_  
_Go forth and have no fear_  
_Come close the end is near_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


You had met many other people, a few like yourselves. People who had run away hoping to escape a crappy hell called life. They had taught you how to live, rules to live by and how to work things. Life was a game. You can be losing in the beginning, but come out victorious in the end. And you would never know when this game would end.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_And I say hey, hey hey hey_  
_Living like we're renegades_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Living like we're renegades_  
_Renegades, renegades_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
****

**~Timeskip to a few months later~**  
You had almost traveled the entire country. You had seen all the sights, the wonders of your beautiful country. You watched how the people carried themselves, how some were high and mighty while some hung low and shamed.

Over time, you had started getting strange feelings around Emil. A crush. You had never had a crush before, so this was completely new. You had asked one of the other people, and she had laughed and talked about love. It was simple. You have a strong attachment for someone. In this case which was Emil. You didn't know how to deal with it, so you just pushed it down and ignored it, hoping it would go away.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_All hail the underdogs_  
_All hail the new kids_  
_All hail the outlaws_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Respect was an important part of your adventure. Bow down to your superiors, and help the newbies. This cycle was repeated over and over again. Soon you found yourself in the middle, respect but be respected.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Spielberg's and Kubrick's_  
_It's our time to make a move_  
_It's our time to make amends_  
_It's our time to break the rules_  
_Let's begin_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You looked up. Here you were. Your adventure was over. No more traveling the country. No more adventures. No more wild times with Emil. You looked over at him. He stared at his home. You turned back, and taking his hand, started walking forward. He reluctantly lifted his hand, and knocked on the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_And I say hey, hey hey hey_  
_Living like we're renegades_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Leaving like we're renegades_  
_Renegades, renegades_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The door opened, revealing a blonde man with a cross clip in his hair, and a floating curl bouncing beside his head. He wore a blue sailor suit. He looked at you both wide eyed, until he finally whispered,

 

"Emil."

 

He flung the door open to hug his younger brother. You stood to the side and watched this heart warming moment. They hugged each other as tight as they could, tears held in over the time to hide their pain finally being let out. You heard footsteps and turned to see Tino, Berwald, and Matthais coming to see what was going on. They stopped when they saw Emil, all freezing. Tino started crying, hugging Berwald, who was smiling a little, a very rare sight. Matthais stood there, tears falling down his face. You turned back to Emil and Lukas. Lukas' sobbing quieted down soon enough.

 

"You left without saying anything. We were so worried. Why... why did you leave little brother?"

 

Emil turned up to see warm blue ones staring back at him.

 

"I-I... I wanted to get away. I was tired of everything. I wanted something new. But I couldn't just leave everything, so I took (name) along with me."

 

Everyone turned to your figure, and you stepped forward, looking across their faces.

 

"(name), thank you for being with Emil. I feel better knowing you were with him."

 

"It was no problem. It was an adventure for both of us."

 

Lukas stood up, flattening his clothes and Emil doing the same.

 

"Well, let's get you cleaned up."

 

Everyone walked in except for you and Emil, who were left behind in a comfortable silence.

 

"So, I guess this is it."

 

You smiled as you turned to him.

 

"Yeah, I guess."

 

You started to move forward, before Emil caught your hand.

 

"Wait, (name). I want to tell you something."

 

"Yeah?"

 

You turn back to him, wondering what he wanted to tell you as you tilted your head.

 

"You've been through so much with me, and you've dealt with my crap for a year. You're like the wind at my back and the sun in the sky. You've been loyal to me, and I appreciate that. Thank you. And the thing is... I love you."

 

You smiled at his confession.

 

"Well, I love you too."

 

He pulled you close and gently brushed his lips over yours. You pulled him closer into a kiss. You broke away a few seconds later. 

 

"So, shall we go?"

 

"Yes, I suppose we shall."

 

And with that you walked in together, hand in hand, into a warm home.

 

That was the end of your adventure. An entire year traveling around the country with Emil, getting through thick and thin. It was an incredible experience that not many people were able to have. You were very lucky, for your life and Emil. What kind of adventures will you encounter next? What lies ahead in your life? Well, that's to happen later. For now you have Emil.

* * *

 

"... living life we're renegades."

 


End file.
